plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iceberg Lettuce
|other weakness = Frostbite Caves zombies Fire plants |unlocked = Beating Ancient Egypt - Day 5 |unlocked china = Collecting 1 star in Ancient Egypt, Collect 10 Iceberg Lettuce Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. |usage = Single use, on contact}}Iceberg Lettuce is the third plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Iceberg Lettuce is free of sun cost and freezes any zombie that goes near it for ten seconds. If a frozen zombie is attacked by a fire-based plant like Snapdragon, the zombie will thaw out and continue to advance on the lawn. It is based on the real life iceberg lettuce, also known as the crisphead. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Iceberg Lettuces freeze a zombie when stepped on. Usage: single use, on contact Special: explodes, temporarily freezing a zombie Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When Iceberg Lettuce is given Plant Food, all zombies will be frozen for ten seconds. *Bright light bursts from it before freezing zombies. *It is similar to the Ice-shroom from Plants vs. Zombies. *Iceberg Lettuce will not disappear after this. Level upgrade Note: Iceberg Lettuce can't be upgraded to level 4. Costumed When given Plant Food, all zombies will be frozen for ten seconds and some Power Snow snowballs will be thrown to them. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies Iceberg Lettuce is a basic plant to freeze zombies. Using it to freeze a zombie early on can increase the amount of time to plant Sunflowers. However, unlike other single-use plants or freezing plants, Iceberg Lettuce cannot damage a zombie. This makes it a zombie delayer, rather than a zombie killer. It can't freeze a flying zombie (like the Seagull Zombie) because it works by freezing zombies to the ground. Also, it is ideal for zombies too tough to kill with the defenses, such as a Buckethead Zombie in a lane with the only attacking plant being a Peashooter. The Plant Food upgrade freezes every zombie and is especially useful during huge waves and when many Wizard Zombies are on the lawn (although if they are off-screen, it can be detrimental due to their long range), but a waste of Plant Food against lone zombies. Pairing it up with another usage of Plant Food on a plant that hits all zombies, such as Cabbage-pult can damage the zombies, let the defenses weaken the zombies, and kill most of the zombies at once. Iceberg Lettuces can freeze a whole line of Camel Zombies. It is also useful against Explorer Zombies, since when it is stepped on by a Explorer Zombie, the Explorer Zombie not only freezes, but also has its torch burnt out. In the Chinese version of the game, when leveled up, it shoots projectiles that deal a pea's worth of damage, ableit with upgrades. It is recommended to use these, rather than Puff-shrooms, as they can defeat zombies much quicker. However, if a zombie steps on it, it will still disappear and freeze the zombie. Its Plant Food upgrade will also greatly help you deal with the Chicken Wrangler Zombies, as it cannot release Zombie Chickens when stunned or frozen. However, do not use it along plants like Snapdragon, Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno, as they can unfreeze the Chicken Wrangler Zombies, allowing it to release Zombie Chickens. Similar to Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Surfer Zombies do not release their surfboards when frozen. Avoid using Iceberg Lettuce in Frostbite Caves, as it loses its freezing ability; it is only able to slow zombies down. When you use the Iceberg Lettuce along with stunning plants like Stunion or Kernel-pult against Excavator Zombies, it may earn you the achievement "Shovel Off." Gallery Trivia *Iceberg Lettuce cannot freeze Zombot Sphinx-inator, but it can slow it down. **If a missile from the Zombot hits it, it will disappear and will still slow down the Zombot. *If the player uses Plant Food on it, it will freeze every zombie on screen expect flying zombies and Frostbite Caves. However, instead of disappearing like Ice-shroom, it will stay on the lawn. It can be a good strategy to protect it and to use Plant Food on it when there are many zombies. **Unlike Ice-shroom, when zombies get unfrozen, they will move normally. **Stunion and Stallia also stay on the lawn after using the Plant Food ability. *After the 1.9 update, it will not activate when a zombie is frozen, stunned, buttered by Kernel-pult, or disabled by E.M.Peach. **This makes the Iceberg Lettuce much more useful when attempting to freeze zombies for as long as possible. *Iceberg Lettuce is one of the six plants in this game with a sun cost at some point of zero, the others being Puff-shroom, Hot Potato, Stallia, Grave Buster and Tile Turnip on its first planting stage. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, the Iceberg Lettuce is referred to as "Iceberg." *While using Plant Food, its costume will disappear. This also happens on Snapdragon, Bonk Choy, Spikeweed, and Spikerock. **On Spikeweed and Spikerock, the costumes occasionally disappear while simply attacking. *It has a similar costume Peashooter had during the Feastivus events. *Iceberg Lettuce cannot be burned by lasers fired by Gargantuar Primes. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Iceberg Lettuce can stop the fireball of the Sphinx. *There is a glitch when a zombie has nearly passed over a grave, and the player puts an Iceberg Lettuce right in front of the grave, the plant would try to freeze it but instead it will disappear. *Iceberg Lettuce sometimes is not fast enough to freeze a zombie, and will simply disappear without exerting its effect. This usually happens with faster zombies. *For some reason, Crazy Dave keeps the Iceberg Lettuce in his fridge in the trailer. *Placing the Iceberg Lettuce at Gargantuar's back will force it to smash the Iceberg Lettuce but instead of being crushed, it will instead freeze the Gargantuar. Proper timing is required though. *If the player manages to freeze 20 zombies at once via its Plant Food upgrade, the player will earn the 20 Below Zero achievement. *It can stop Jester Zombie from deflecting projectiles. *Even though the Iceberg Lettuce cannot affect the water in Big Wave Beach, it will freeze the splash created by a Surfer Zombie when it falls. **It also freezes the Surfer Zombie's wave. **It can even freeze the Surfer Zombie while in mid-air. *In Frostbite Caves, Iceberg Lettuce will only slow down the zombies except for Sloth Gargantuars. *Albeit being an ice plant, it can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves. It shares this trait with Snow Pea and Winter Melon. See also *[[20 Below Zero (PvZ2)|20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2)]] *Frostbite Caves es:Lechuga icebergru:Салат Айсбергfr:Salade glaciaire Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Low plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars